Find $120_4\times13_4\div2_4$. Express your answer in base 4.
It is much easier to find $120_4\div2_4$ and then multiply by $13_4$ than it is to do the calculations in the original order. For $120_4\div2_4$, we have  \[
\begin{array}{c|ccc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 3 & 0 \\
\cline{2-4}
2 & 1 & 2 & 0 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{1} & 2 & \downarrow \\ \cline{2-3}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 0 & 0 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 0 & 0 \\ \cline{3-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 0
\end{array}
\]for a quotient of $30_4$. Note that $12_4\div2_4=6_{10}\div2_{10}=3_{10}=3_4$. Now we find the product of $13_4$ and $30_4$. $$\begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& & & & \stackrel{2}{1} & 3_4& \\
& & & \times & & 3 & 0_4 \\
\cline{4-7} & & &1 &1 & 1 & 0_4 \\
\end{array}$$The answer is $\boxed{1110_4}$.